1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle infrared projection device and, more particularly, a vehicle infrared projection device to assisting a driver, especially applicable for observing the long-distance road condition at night or poor weather, to thereby improve the traffic safety.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
General car lights are visible light lamps. In order to avoid causing visual interference to front coming cars, dipped headlights are commonly used during driving, but the lighting distance of the dipped headlights is shorter, within about 30 meters, thus a driver who pay attention to night vision safety may install an infrared headlight in the vehicle additionally to improve insufficient lighting. Since infrared is invisible light that may not cause visual influence to drivers of coming cars, the infrared headlight may be made as the angle of high beams and the lighting distance may be effectively increased over 100 meters, but the driver cannot see directly, so an infrared camera is used to show images on screen as reference of the road condition for the driver.
This kind of infrared lighting technology has generally been used in car accessories, and there are also many cited references, such as TW M345727, M353849, and M413619. However, from referring the applications of related embodiments in the cited references, the following problems commonly existed may be found:
1. The design of using the infrared headlights to improve insufficient lighting must be planned during designing the vehicle, or there is no position to install it, so that the infrared lighting cannot be installed in aftermarket.
2. The infrared headlight may be installed above a fog light, but the position and the height of the fog light in each vehicle are different, so the applicability is very limited.
3. According to the related infrared vehicle equipments in the market recently, in the implementation, the infrared technology is mostly combined with alarm devices, the object is to remind a driver to keep a safe distance through the alarm function of alarm devices. Strictly, this kind of equipments may be considered as a traffic detector, they are used to remind the driver to keep a car safe distance. However, an important fact is ignored in the known technology and applications, that since the field of vision is limited when at night or in bad weather, what the driver really needs is the observation of far distance road conditions, not the short distance (within 30 meters) warning alarm. These short distance alert detector cannot meet the needs of drivers. Otherwise, drivers often cannot make a good emergency response in a very short period of time when alerting, especially under high-speed driving, the vehicle may rush the alert effective safe distance in just 1, 2 seconds. In order to overcome the possible danger, the only way is to raise the distance of observing road condition, to let drivers have enough time to react to thereby ensure traffic safety. For this reason, the infrared detecting device with the alert design in the recent market is not ideal driving auxiliary device.